


Siren Call

by veritykindle



Category: Farscape
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Old story imported from Livejournal, Spoilers through Season 4, Warning is for Grayza being Grayza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritykindle/pseuds/veritykindle
Summary: Response to the Unconventional Pairing challenge at the FarscapeFriday Community





	Siren Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting/Spoilers:** Spoilers through Season 4.  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, and will never be mine.
> 
> _Written for[](https://themoonbar.livejournal.com/profile)[ **themoonbar**](https://themoonbar.livejournal.com/) and [](https://fourteenlines.livejournal.com/profile)[**fourteenlines**](https://fourteenlines.livejournal.com/) 's Unconvential Pairing challenge, more than two years ago. Thank you very much to the lovely [](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/profile)_[**kernezelda**](https://kernezelda.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Any errors are entirely my own.

She had invaded his thoughts. Everywhere he turned, everywhere he went, _she_ was there with him -- teasing, enticing, making him shake with helpless desire. There was nowhere he could run, nowhere he could hide. He could not get her out of his mind.

He knew that he had meant nothing to her. He was just a convenient tool for her to use as she tested her ability to control the opposite sex. Someone who had only caught her attention because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It was all completely meaningless to her. And it was very, very dangerous for him.

And yet... And yet...

_Her hand passing over his face, unnaturally pale in the dim light, somehow managing to keep him hostage with the lightest of touches. Her lilac eyes burning into him, branding him, claiming him as hers._

Their few moments together refused to leave his thoughts.

_Her voice ringing in his ears, gentle and commanding in turn, confusing his thoughts and robbing him of all control. Or were those his own moans echoing in his mind?_

He would have done anything for her. Betrayed anything.

_Her scent, lingering around him long after she left, distracting him at strange times and filling his heart with longing._

It was a good thing she hadn't known him well enough to ask the right questions, or everything he had worked for would have been destroyed by now.

_"Mele-On, please! Please! I will do anything for you. Anything you want. Just let me do this..."_

No... No... He had to stop this! He had to force those memories from his mind!

He had to keep moving, to pay attention to what was going on around him. He was almost at the hangar where he was told to meet his new transport pilot. He could not afford to lose his concentration now. He had a job to do. A very important mission to complete. Any misstep could bring danger to everybody who had helped him get this far.

He paused at the entrance to the hangar, running his hands through his short dark hair and making sure that his shiny new red and black uniform was impeccable before stepping through.

The transport pilot was waiting for him right by the doorway, standing at attention, her form barely recognizable as Sebacean in the full PK pilot's uniform she wore. He caught a brief glimpse of his own reflection in her helmet -- the perfect Peacekeeper, his impassive face betraying none of the emotions he felt -- and then he found himself staring into resentful gray eyes as she took the helmet off, tucking it under her arm. Long dark hair tied in a regulation-style ponytail fell down her back, freed from the confines of the helmet.

"Sir. Officer Aeryn Sun reporting for duty as ordered, Sir!"

She was absolutely breathtaking. A few hairs had escaped the tight ponytail, curling around her face and almost making her look soft, and yet there was a warrior's strength in the way she held herself that could not be denied. And for all her attempts at being impassive, her eyes telegraphed every emotion, every grievance she had ever felt.

So different from the artful deceit of the woman he was trying to forget.

The gray eyes drew him in, banishing any flashes of short black hair and commanding lavender eyes. And beneath all the anger and resentment, he could see something in those eyes that brought an answering pang to his own heart and awoke every protective instinct that he had. He could see a loneliness there that mirrored his own.

"At ease, Officer Sun," he said gently. "We will be traveling together for weekens. There is no need to stand on formality."

She relaxed slightly, some of the resentment leaving her face at his friendly tone.

"Yes, Sir."

Yes, they would be traveling together for some time. Maybe they could both use that time to heal and prepare for what lay ahead. If he was not mistaken, this woman was just as much in need of healing as he was.

"Now, show me to the transport. I need to examine the facilities and see if they are sufficient to protect our cargo."

He could see some curiosity in Officer Sun's eyes, but it was quickly suppressed. She nodded and turned away, leading the way to the cargo transport.

For a microt, he allowed himself to stand there staring after her, attempting to bring some order to his chaotic thoughts. Then, taking a deep breath, Lt. Velorek went after her, eager to put his past behind him and fulfill his mission. Eager to meet his fate head on.  



End file.
